Traditionally, cryptographic key management is a manual human operation. A user of an End Cryptographic Unit (ECU) must first input a key via a fill device connected to the ECU or through a graphic user interface to the ECU. Secondly, the user must select the correct key via graphic user interface to communicate with other communications devices using the same key for accurate encryption and decryption of secure communication.
On occasion, cryptographic communications may be of critical importance during an operational event. Manual human action, subject to error, may select an inaccurate or wrongly entered key and inhibit such vital communication. Further, a specific key for communication may be reliant on a user's position where the specific position of the user determines the correct key to be used. In this case, manual human selection of an inaccurate key may inhibit successful secure communication.
Consequently, a need exists for a more automated form of cryptographic key management, including a position-based method of key management.